These Days
by HeartsANDnaley
Summary: It used to be them against the world, but then she left. Now, these days, he just wishes she would come back home.
1. Hey baby, is that you?

**AN: I had this idea in my head for awhile now and every time I heard this song I couldn't help but want to write to it. It is the song 'These Days' by the country band Rascal Flatts. The first verse and the chorus inspired me. Throughout the story it skips ahead years at a time but the beginning ties together at the end. To help you all out with the times, I will post them at the beginning of each chapter. If it gets confusing, don't hesitate to ask a question. I recommend listening to the song as well so you have somewhat of an idea of what it is about, plus it is a really good song. Also, I don't know how long it will take me to finish this story. I alreday have the first two chapters written but I don't want to guarantee quick updates if I can't keep that promise. I also have to finish the last chapter of Summer Checklist and I have to start writing again for Salvation is Here and Manual Labor. I really appreciate all of your guys patience with me and my lack of updates for my stories. Now, I think I have rambled on long enough but it must be said. I do not own the song that inspired this story, the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter, nor do I own One Tree Hill. On with the chapter!**** Hope you like it!**

**These Days**

**Hey baby, is that you?**

**(May 2013)**

_I wake up and teardrops they fall down like rain. I put on that old song we danced to and then. I head off to my job, guess not much has changed. Watch the clock; head for home, check the phone, just in case. Go to bed, dream of you, that's what I'm doing these days._

_

* * *

_

_Pointless. Everything is fucking pointless. Nothing matters without her._

Nathan Scott sat out on the balcony of his parents, no, his beach house; beer in one hand, phone in the other. Here he was, 24 years old, shooting guard for the Charlotte Bobcats and still drowning his sorrows. His six year old sorrows. He hadn't seen her in six years. Way too fucking in his opinion. He sat silently, his own thoughts surrounding him, drowning him. _Nothing matters._ It couldn't matter, because she wasn't here. And it was no ones fault but his own.

The sound of his phone ringing sliced through his thoughts and without looking at the screen he answered the phone.

"What?" He was in no mood to talk to anyone, except her.

"Is that any way to talk to your future sister in-law, Boy Toy?"

"Brooke, what do you want?" Nathan let out a long, heavy sigh. He definitely needed a few more beers before talking to Brooke.

"Nathan Scott! I'm shocked. Why do you assume I want something? Can't I just call my almost brother without you getting suspicious?"

"No. And by the way, you never denied wanting something."

"Okay, okay. So I need a little favor." Brooke's voice rose slightly in pitch and Nathan knew it was going to be more than a little favor.

"Depends on what that favor is Brooke." Nathan set his beer down on the wooden table next to him and brought his now free hand up to massage his temple. Talking to Brooke always gave him a headache.

"Well I need you to take Lucas out tomorrow night."

"Brooke, I'm not taking your fiancé and my brother out on a date"

"Not like that! I just need you to get him out of the apartment. Take him to a bar, or a movie. Hell, take him to a strip club, just get him out of the apartment."

"How do you know I don't already have plans, Brooke?"

"Because, I just do. And unless you have finally lowered your standards and are going out on a date, I know you don't have plans."

"Whatever. I'll make sure Lucas is out of the apartment and I will definitely talk to him about his choice for a wife."

"I'll try not to lose sleep over this 'talk' you speak of. Anyways, I need to go. Things to see, people to do. Your brother, if you didn't catch that."

"I swear to god Brooke, you are hands down the most annoying person I have ever met. How Lucas puts up with you? Well I will never know."

"I love you too Boy Toy." Brooke didn't wait for Nathan to answer and hung up immediately. Nathan took a long drink of his beer, draining the bottle, before heading back inside for another.

* * *

_Nate I'm sorry. I just couldn't be here anymore. I'm going to California, Stanford actually. I can't give up my dreams Nate. But please, go to Duke and follow your dreams__. Make it into the NBA. I know you can. And no matter what happens, I will be proud of you. Always and forever, Nate._

_I love you,_

_Haley_

Nathans position in the large leather arm chair was almost identical to his early stature on the balcony. This time though, he had no beer or phone. He shook his head as if to clear his mind.

The night he had found her letter was still clear and fresh in his mind. The night Haley James left, that letter she left, broke his heart. But he couldn't blame her. He had always told her to follow her dreams; he never guessed it would backfire on him. He knew if she didn't go to Stanford he would be hurting her. He just wanted her to be happy, and as much as it hurt him, if leaving was what she needed, then he wanted it for her. She deserved everything, she deserved the world but she didn't want it given to her. She wanted to earn it, and going to Stanford could accomplish that. If she was here now though, he wouldn't care what she wanted to earn. He would buy her the world and be everything she ever needed. And he would do it just because he loved her.

Nathan sat stoically on the edge of the chair, his blue eyes clouded over in thought. He was lost in his memories. All he could see was Haley. Haley telling him she loved him, Haley trying to make a basket, Haley kissing him. She was everywhere. _If only she would come back home to me._ His mouth curved up into a half smile, he looked almost happy. Maybe the smile would reach his eyes if she came home. Haley could always make him really smile.

Nathan was plain lost; too lost. So lost he didn't hear when the sky opened wide and the rain started to fall. Didn't hear the thunder roll or see the lightning flash. The memories were coming at him quickly, they wouldn't stop. He could smell her perfume, hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her kiss, and taste her skin. Haley invaded his thoughts, Haley was his thoughts and in some twisted way, he found it comforting.

The loud banging on his front door went unnoticed by Nathan as he immersed himself in memories. _Nothing else mattered._ He blocked out reality, blocked out the doorbell ringing over and over. It was just a faint background noise accompanying his thoughts. As the visions of Haley became clearer and more intense, the banging in the background grew louder as well. _If only I could hold her._ Nathan had that one phrase set on replay in his mind. _If only…_

"Nathan, are you in there?"

It was muffled from the heavy wooden door but…he knew that voice. He fell in love with that voice whether it be singing or talking or whispering to him. That vie was unmistakable. Even after six years and a wooden door blocking it, he knew that voice.

Unlike before, when the visions of Haley were flying at him, breakneck speed, time seemed to stand still as he mad his way to the front door. He felt heavy and slow, not sure if it was a result of too many beers or just the anxiousness of seeing Haley again. His feet felt like they had been cemented to the floor as he fought to see her face to face for the first tine in six years.

The doorbell rang out again, the obnoxious wind chime sound echoing in the large foyer of his beach house. Nathan needed to get to her. _What if she left again?_ No, he couldn't think like that. She was here to stay this time. He reached the door, his hand coming out to grasp at the metal doorknob. His palms were sweaty and his heart felt as if it were in his throat. The thought of seeing her after so long was too much to bear. His nerves were on end, but as he turned the doorknob, he felt as if he was coming home. _My Haley is home._

Nathan was at the home stretch, Haley was there, right there, and all he needed to do was pull the door open. His breath was coming in short pants, he felt lightheaded but he knew he would be able to breathe again when Haley was in his arms. This was it, the door was opening and Haley, his Haley was home.

There she was, devastatingly beautiful, with pale skin and big brown eyes. His eyes never left hers, blue on brown; connection. He didn't think there could be anything more perfect on this earth, and then she spoke…

"Hi."

…and the world stopped,

_Haley was home._


	2. Life throws you curves, learn to swerve

**AN: This chapter of the story has a major time change from the last one, so make sure you pay attention to the dates I have posted. I know I left chapter one with a cliff hanger and unfortunately it will not be brought back to that moment until chapter 6. On with the chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill. I also do not own the song this story was based off of.**

**These Days**

**Life throws you curves; learn to swerve.**

**(June 2007)**

"Nathan, I just don't believe you. I can't, not anymore." Haley turned slightly, lowered her eyes to his chest, avoiding the heated glare he was sending her way.

"Hales, baby, I love you! You can't do this! I won't let you." The conviction in his voice was so strong, forcing Haley to look back up at him.

"Nate…I don't know how to fix this." Her voice trembled slightly and she had to clench her jaw to stop the tears from falling.

"Let me fix it baby. I love you and you love me and that's all we need. I promise you." Nathan took a step towards Haley and reached forward to take her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "We can get through this, I know we can."

"But Nate," Haley tightened her fingers in his and stepped the last little bit towards him, "I need you to talk to me, tell me what is going on inside your head. This will not work if we don't communicate."

"I know and I promise you Haley, I will never give up on us. You're my forever."

"I could love you forever Nathan Scott."

"I _will_ love you forever Haley James."

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows and into the shared bedroom of Nathan and Haley. Despite the harsh glare of the sun, the couple lay still, completely tangled together. Haley's head rested on Nathan's bare chest, her left leg thrown over his. In return, he had her wrapped so tightly in his arms that there was no way she could get free. In the bright morning they slept peacefully.

Haley stirred in Nathans arms and readjusted her head from his chest to snuggle into the crook of his neck. The movement, although slight, was enough to wake Nathan from sleep. He could smell the vanilla scent of her hair and he knew that Haley James was the one for him. It didn't matter that they were only 18, he knew without a doubt that Haley James was his future wife. He couldn't wait until they were married.

Nathan shifted slightly, attempting to situate himself more comfortably without waking Haley up, an almost impossible feat. But maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. It was trying to tell him that he wanted Haley awake, but then again he already knew that. He shifted once more before settling back against the pillows and pulling Haley tighter into his chest. He wanted to stay this was forever.

Haley slowly opened her eyes and at first was confused when her stare was met with bare skin, familiar bare skin though. She smiled again Nathan's neck and gently raised her head to look at her boyfriend. Instead of being asleep like she thought he would be, Nathan was wide awake and staring right back at her.

"Good morning." Haley spoke softly, trying not to beak the peaceful mood of the early morning.

"Mornin' baby." Nathan's voice was still gravelly with sleep but neither noticed as he leaned down for a kiss.

Nathan ignored Haley's protests of morning breath and dived right in. The kiss started slowly, gently coaxing the sleep away from their bodies. Nathan bit down gently on her bottom lip, easing them into a deeper kiss. His tongue licked across her bottom lip, then her top before sliding inside her slightly parted lips to tangle wetly with hers. Nathan rolled over, pinning Haley beneath him on the bed. Haley shifted her hips against his and could feel the proof of his arousal. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and sighed into his mouth when they were pressed even more closely together. It was just the two of them, the outside world forgotten, until the phone on the bedside table rang, breaking the blissful atmosphere.

"Mmm…don't answer it." Haley pulled back to speak, her lips never completely leaving his.

"I wasn't planning on it." Nathan opened his eyes to look at her and had to bite back the explicative he felt on-coming. Haley looked all kinds of gorgeous. Her skin was flushed a dusty pink and her brown eyes were twinkling with mischief and lust. If it was possible, he fell even more in love with her.

* * *

"We should always be like this." Haley said later that morning as they once again lay entangled in bed. They had spent the morning in bed talking, cuddling, making love and reconnecting after their communication fight.

"We will be baby. I know it." Nathan had no doubt in his mind that they would be together forever. "Always and forever, baby."

Haley smiled at Nathan and he felt a smile forming on his face as well. There was no rhyme or reason to it. It just happened. Haley James made Nathan Scott happy.

"I like the sound of that. 'Always and forever.'" Haley giggled and smiled, being with Nathan and being happy with Nathan again felt amazing. And with it all came the smiles and giggles.

"You better like the sound of it. I'll have you know, that's our motto babe." He finished his sentence with an exaggerated kiss to her lips, the silliness seemed to be catching.

"Aww… we have our own motto." Haley mocked, "Is it anything like having our own song?"

"Hush you! You love our motto. Stop denying it. And yes, it is exactly like having our own song."

Haley loved seeing Nathan act goofy. She was one of the only people Nathan let his guard down in front of and the trust he had in her was one of the many reasons why she loved him. Nathan wasn't able to let his guard down in front of many people. Whether it be the hostile household he grew up in or his golden boy status around school, he had never been introduced to the concept of truth. So Haley always felt honored that Nathan chose her as someone he wanted to trust.

"Well, if our motto is 'always and forever', then what is our song? They have to go together." Haley decided to play along with Nathan's game.

"I don't know yet. And if I can't think of something I'm sure I can write something." He threw out offhandedly.

Haley choked back a laugh. "Babe, are you kidding? Please tell me you are kidding? You know you can't write music. You couldn't even write a four line rhyming poem in English class. Dr. Seus you are not."

"Hey my poem was perfect! All you had to do was twang out 'lips' to rhyme with 'kiss this' but of course you didn't see that."

"I'm sorry Nate. But you seriously couldn't find anything to rhyme with lips?"

"Not anything I liked. Besides, all that matters is that I passed that class."

Nathan sat up suddenly but when he made a move to get out of bed, he was stopped by Haley. She had sat up when he had and grabbed his wrist as soon as he moved.

"What are you doing Hales?" he shot an amused glance at her, while scratching the back of is head with the hand she was not gripping.

"Where are you going?" She countered.

"To the kitchen, I'm starving Hales."

"Oh, well what are you going to make?"

"I was thinking waffles. It's only…12:00. Waffles are still appropriate. Now do you want blueberry or plain?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Blueberry it is."

* * *

From her spot on the bed Haley could hear Nathan out in the kitchen, rooting through drawers and cabinets for what he needed to make waffles with. She had a plan, and that plan did not allow her to get out of bed. Nathan and she needed bonding time and what better way to bond, then to spend it in bed? Plus, she wouldn't want to move anyways. The bed was warm and Nathan's boxers and sweatshirt were more comfortable then her own clothes. She couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.


End file.
